Buggy's Island Blues
by creyzi4zb12
Summary: Buggy's Island BLues, yeah, the title kinda says everything.
1. Chapter 1

**BUGGY'S ISLAND BLUES EP.1 **

**I made this fanfic. In one day. I'm very sorry for being unable to update my previous stories about Helena. I've been having the pits lately and I was loosing my interest in OP for a while. It's a good thing my interest and energy is back now. Anyway, please review my story about One Piece. And "Helena" will be continued soon. I'm now working up episode 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But I do love Buggy and the humor Oda has made in his presence so I dedicate this story to Buggy.**

Buggy stood in white sands of the beach of the small remote island looking at the distant seas. There, on the open seas he saw his ship, and his nakama on it. The distance of the ship from him was about three kilometers away but Buggy could still hear his nakama and Alvida cheering for him.

"Good Luck Boss Buggy!" Those were the only sounds Buggy could hear from the distance.

Buggy had dedicated to train himself in this island alone for five days. This was to hone his skills and be able to defeat Monkey D. Luffy when they meet again in the GrandLine.

"Now what should I do first?" Buggy said to himself.

Buggy began to browse the contents of the beach. There seemed to be nothing in it except white sand and little shells. Then he decided to go deeper into the island into the bushes to build himself a tent for his sleep in the coming night.

Buggy stepped into the greener side of the island and was soon out of sight from his men on the ship. The thought about excitement and stuff ringed in Buggy's ears as he took out his cutlass (a sword of some sort) and positioned his arms for a vertical arc in slicing a tall coconut tree spotted inside the island. "I'm gonna have a great time in this island. Now that I'm alone I can at last imagine of Alvida while I'm asleep then after that I'll put close my eyes, then after that I'll put my hands on my pants, then after..." As Buggy's cutlass hit the coconut tree he noticed a huge scream.

"Eaaaagghh! The horror!" The coconut tree began to shriek, and pretty soon a face began to materialize out of nowhere in its bark. Looking at Buggy whose face resembled something that of a constructed resemblance of a man.

"Oh my gursh!" Buggy sprang from his position as he was surprised from the coconut tree's sudden shriek. Then he fumbled to the grass with his butt looking at the wooden face of the coconut tree. "What..What are you?" Buggy asked with a horror of fright on his face.

"I won't let you kill me! Prepare to die pirate." The coconut began to speak.

Buggy was now standing to his feet now and looking at the coconut that was speaking. He was also regaining back his confidence. "And what makes you think that you can stop me." Buggy said with a huge smile on his face.

"This." The coconut speak. "Coconut shower attack!"

From the top of the coconut tree where coconut fruits were at fell a dozen of coconut fruits all of them aiming down towards Buggy.

"Ha, I knew you'd do that." Said Buggy with a confident smile.

Then Buggy positioned his sword and started swinging them in the air slicing the coconut fruits into half. WHAASSH! WHAASHH! SHWAAHH! The coconut fruits all were sliced into half by Buggy's cutlass and they all toppled down into the ground piece by piece.

"My babies!" The coconut began to speak. "You killed my babies." The coconut's voice was motherly and sorrowful "Help! We have a killer here!" The coconut began to speak.

"What! You stupid landlubber! You're babies attacked me first. I only used self defense." Buggy spoke to clothe his villainy. He was also surprised that what he killed where babies.

Then out of a sudden the whole island began to shake. RUMBLE! RUMBLEE!

"What's happening" asked Buggy.

Then ten panthers, ten lions and ten leopards came close to Buggy's location. They were all wearing a look of hatred towards Buggy.

Buggy tried to shake them off by explaining. "Hey it was an accident!"

But the lions, panthers and leopards would not listen they all jumped to chase Buggy.

Buggy did not want to kill the poor creatures so he ran instead of fight. He ran fast with his feet as the cats ran after him. The cats were upon him as he ran by foot. Then Buggy found a huge Bush where he could hide from the animals. He jumped quickly to it away from the animals' sight.

"Huff! Huff! That was close." Buggy leaned his hands towards something in his right. But he found out what he was leaning at was a bear.

The bear wore the same angry face to Buggy. It's sharp teeth was gnashing and bubbling with H20.

"Hehe! Nice Yogi!" Buggy spoke.

Then the bear raised its claws for a strike. Buggy had no choice but to run from its deadly grasps. He quickly jumped out of the bush to escape from the bears grasp. But all was too late, before Buggy could jump out of the Bush the bear had hugged him tightly disabling him from escape. He could not use his DF powers since the bears hug was so huge it was able to grasp his entire body. His cutlass was dropped on the ground.

"Somebody help me!" Buggy screamed.

**Will Buggy ever escape the clutches of the deadly bear? Will Buggy ever survive for one day in this island? Will Buggy ever know the mystery as to why all the creatures in the island is very savage? Find out in the next update in Buggy's Island Blues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUGGY'S ISLAND BLUES: EP 2**

**Episode 2 is up. I just made this story in one day without thinking and planning. SO that means that I just wrote in here the things that came up in my mind. Yup. Buggy's back. Anyway Please Review.**

The bears hug was so strong that Buggy could barely even breath from it deathly grasps. "Help..Choke!". Buggy was helpless, he had to do something to escape the deadly wrestle of the bear.

It was a good thing that Buggy's other hand was able to grab onto his cutlass that had fallen down to the ground. With the use of Buggy's Separate Powers he used one of his hands to levitate, separating itself from his body that was wrestled by the bear and grabbing onto the cutlass.

And then...SWISH! SWAASH! SWOOSHH! In a flash of a second the bear was carved bald from its furs by Buggy's great skills in swordsmanship. The bear then quickly took out its wrestle on Buggy and ran for its life.

Buggy looked at the helpless bear that was running for its life. He patted his hands and combined them to his body parts using his Devil Fruit powers. "Ha! That will teach you to mess with the great Buggy the Clown Pirate."

Buggy looked at his surroundings to see if the cats were still around looking for him. Then as he turned his gaze to his left there he saw a hundred animals of different kind looking at him. All of them wore the same savage and deadly stare towards the clown pirate Buggy. "Oh what is wrong with this island?" Buggy said. Then he ran for his life. They were all running around in circles in the grasslands of the island.

"Huff! Puff! Looks like I'll have to use my Devil Fruit Powers if I need to escape the clutches of these fiends." Then Buggy used his separating powers. His body flew in the air all separately. The animals on the ground could not do anything except growl at him with anger and discontent.

"Haha! Stupid animals! That will teach you how to mess with the great Buggy the clown."

Then all of a sudden, while Buggy was flying in the air he noticed a crackling voice. "Huh? What's that!" Buggy while flying turned to look at his surroundings and noticed that a woman wearing a black witch costume riding a broom was chasing up to him.

"Hihihihiih! I smell clown for dinner! Hihihi" The witches crackly and disgusting voice could be heard from a distance even to the animals on the ground. The animals seemed to be afraid of the witch and were now running away from its direction.

The trees spoke. "Aaaaaggghh! It's Matilda the Witch! Run for your lives!"

"Matil..who?" Said Buggy. "Oh no! Heeellllpp!"

The witch that was riding on her broom was closing in towards Buggy. She seemed to be taking out a wand, no doubt it is magical and was aiming it to Buggy right now.

"Noooo!" Cried Buggy. He flew as fast as he could to escape the witches speed. But the witch was so fast and in a flash of a second the witch drew out magical incantations to the wand.

ZAAAPP! KZAATT! Buggy's body parts that were flying in the air were all zapped down by the flying witch. Buggy was toasted from the lightning like sparks that came out of the witches wand. And then he fell to the ground unconscious. But that was not until the witch had scooped him in the air taking him along with her ride on the magical broom.

"Huhh! Wha...? Where am I?" Buggy said.

Buggy was soon out of his cold sleep and found himself in a cage. There he saw outside the cage the witch that had scooped him up in the air and zapped him with her magical wand.

"Hihihihi! I've never tasted clown soup before. I wonder if it's delicious.!" The witch crackled and laughed hideously.

"No...mam! Please don't eat me.. I'm...I'm too..too...funny to die." Buggy pleaded. As he placed his hands on the bars of the cage he noticed himself weakening.

"Hihihihi! The bars are made of prison metal so you wont be able to use your Devil Fruit powers from here."

"What are you going to do to me?" Buggy asked. He was already crying right now. He was so afraid from the ugly witch.

"I'm going to EAT YOU!"

"Noooo!" Buggy cried even louder. "Please don't..I beg you! Waaahhaaaa!"

"Waaaahhh!" Buggy noticed that there were two other people that were crying besides him. Then he turned his face to his left side and looked at the two young children who were crying on it. They were children of only about 8 years of age, and they seemed to be very innocent and cute. In fact to cute to become the witch's dinner. One was a blond girl who had dreadlocks in her hair. The other one was a cute red-haired boy that had freckles on its face and was very chubby.

**Will Buggy ever escape the clutches of this hideous witch? Will Buggy ever be able to help the two innocent and cute children that are trapped in the cage besides him? Will Buggy ever find out the mystery about this island? Find out next update in...Buggy's Island **


	3. Chapter 3

**BUGGY'S ISLAND BLUES: EP 2**

**Hello it's me again, up for another Buggy adventure in the mysterious island of...of...come to think of it I've never really given a name for the island yet. Anyway, just the same as before. I made this up without rethinking or rewriting any of it. You might be able to find some things weird happening in the story since some of the facts in here comes from my deranged mind. I've also tried making this chapter a little bit long due to some of requests.**

**Oh I forgot to say one thing...Please Review.**

The huge sound resonated to the to sensitive eardrums of Buggy as the two children cried heavily and loudly as a storm. Buggy was very close to them so he could hear every bit of molecule and sound wave the cries amplified to his ears.

"Waaaahhh! I don't wanna die!" Cried the little yellow haired girl.

The boy who seemed to have a red hair and some freckles tried to calm the little girl down by patting her on the shoulders. "Don't worry I won't let that ugly old witch harm you."

SOB SNIFF "Really?" The little girl was now easing his crying and was calming down a bit. Buggy seemed relieve from the fact that the girl was no longer making that huge racket inside the cell.

Then Buggy and the two kids could hear footsteps coming towards them.

"Huh? What's that?" Asked Buggy

And out of the shadows where Buggy and the children's eyes could not see came the witch. Her face was all green and covered with warts and boils. She seemed old enough to have lived more than a hundred years. Her teeth were all decayed and her hair was very crumpled and gray. She seemed to be wearing a blue pajama with stars and moons on it, and she carried a candle on her left hand.

The witch closed in towards Buggy and children who were all helpless in the cell.

"Be quiet you two! And go take a rest! I don't like to eat children who have grown eye bags due to lack of sleep" The witch crackled at them angrily. She was pointing a fist to the children.

"Please spare me! I'm not like this children. I taste bad! Please!" Buggy cried. He was down on his knees as he begged for his life from the witch. The boy with freckles was looking at him.

"Humph! Clown's are always worthless and gay." The boy placed his hands on his waists and spoke to Buggy who was not looking at him with a disappointed look.

"Shut up little boy. You don't know who I am. I am the fearless Buggy the Clown Pirate. Renowned pirate in west blue and feared of all the people in the Grand Line." Buggy then turned his gaze towards the boy. He was still kneeling down on his knees to the witch.

"Buggy the Clown Pirate? I was thinking it would be better off Buggy the Clown Chicken from your cowardice." The boy stared at him angrily, he was a lot more angry than before also.

"Why you...If you were not a boy I'd kick your ass right now!" Buggy said. He was now standing up and regaining his composure.

"Bring it on chicken! bokbokbokbokbokbok!" The boy started teasing him by saying chicken sounds and acting like a chicken inside the cage. He placed his hands on his waists and flayed his elbows up and down while he strolled around the cell like a chicken. "Bokbokbokbokbokbobkbok!" The boy kept acting like a chicken. Buggy was so pissed right now and there were many guts showing of in his forehead.

"Bokbokbokbokbokbok" The boy kept doing the chicken thing.

"Hahaha! You're funny big brother!" The little girl inside the cell along with Buggy and the boy was no longer crying. Instead she was laughing like a kid while pointing her hands on the boy that was playing a chicken.

"Bokbokbokbokbokbokbok" WHAPAKK! Then boy fell down to the ground with a huge lump on his head from the punch Buggy had delivered to him.

Buggy then placed his right foot on the boy and placed his fists on his waists as he did the superman stance. "Hahaha! I laugh at you, you stupid little kid!." "Wahahahaha! Chicken my ass."

"Grrr..." The boy was now very angry since not only did Buggy punch him on the head so hard, but he had placed his foot on his head as he lay helpless on the floor.

"Hahaha! You're funny too Mr. Buggy" The girl was laughing right now. She seemed to be forgetting the fact that she was held a prisoner by the witch inside the cell.

"You'll pay for that you stupid clown." The boy remarked.

"What are you gonna do about it." Buggy smiled and looked at him. (Hey if you are wondering what happened to the witch. Well she's enjoying herself on a sofa looking at the fight happening inside the cage with a cheese flavored popcorn and a soda, She's also putting on her glasses since she can't see that well in the dark)

"Shoryuukeeenn!" The boy raised his hands for an uppercut and with the use of his strength was able to free himself from Buggy's foot. It was a good thing that Buggy didn't put much strength on his feet as he stepped on the boy or else the boy could have never outmatched him in strength,

SOK! The uppercut landed on Buggy's chin perfectly.

"Did I do it?" The boy asked to himself.

"Hehe!" Buggy just smirked and grabbed the boys hand with his. "Take a crash course in knowing your limitations boy." Buggy said. The uppercut seemed to do no damage at all.

"You could never beat me. Not in a million years. Because you punch like a baby." Buggy said to the boy who was now very pissed at him.

"Hyaaa! One hundred punches!" SOK! SOK! WHAM! POW! BIFF! SOK! BAM! POW!The boy delivered a pack of punches to Buggy, but they were nothing to Buggy.

"Hahaha! You are so weak, you hit like a gi...Oooooogg!" Buggy was accidentally punched in the balls so he crumpled to the ground helpless. The balls was Buggy's weakest point and the boy seemed to have found that weakness out. Poor Buggy, he lost all his strength and crumpled to the ground helplessly. He was shaking right now.

"Aha! So you have a weakness!' The boy suddenly realizing the fact that he had the advantage used all his strength for offense.

WHAAPP! He kicked Buggy's balls with his boot in a curved vertical arc starting below.

"Oooggg! Stoooop eeettt! datttsss cheteng! Buggy could not speak rightly now since he was in so much pain from the kick in his balls. Water and mucous were already coming out of his red nose as he was paralyzed from so much pain.

"Yield! Yield you stupid clown!" The boy told Buggy with a commanding voice. He was now pointing his fingers to the ground. The little girl was down on the ground rubbing her belly due to so much laughter.

"Okay that's enough! Hihihihi!" The witch suddenly signaled a hand for the little boy to stop his bloody facade. "I'm not gonna let you ruin my gravy little boy!" The witch stretched out her hand into the cell and grabbed the boy by the hand. The boy was helpless, he tried to out-strength the witch by punching her hands. But even though the witch was old and frail she seemed strong enough to match the little boys weak punches.

"Oh thank you! Thank you mam! Thank you for saving my life!" Buggy crawled to the witch as he covered his balls with his right hand.

"Don't fret! I'm going to have your gonads for gravy tomorrow!" The witch eyed the weakened Buggy with a death stare. Poor Buggy couldn't do anything except cuddle to the little girl that seemed to become scared from the witches presence right now.

**Will Buggy ever escape the witches grasps? Will he ever get his revenge from the humiliation he got at the boys hands? Will he ever know the mystery behind the island? Find out more in the next update of Buggy's Island Blues!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUGGY'S ISLAND BLUES: EP 4**

**Episode four has arrived. And just the same as before. I made the story update in one day with my mind without rethinking or rewriting it. I was lucky enough to have a big free time during my majors so I used the free time to make a good story in my laptop. Anyway enjoy. **

**BTW: To all readers of Helena, I just want you all to know that I'm still continuing the story. I just can't get enough time to write a big story because of my majors.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece and Ask a Ninja. I don't own them I just love the jokes they give that is why I copy some of it.**

"Don't cry little girl hey look it's Buggy the clown" Buggy started dancing around the cell to stop the little girl from crying. Buggy has trained himself not only as a pirate but also as a clown. He started doing weird stuff like:

pretending as if he was shagging somebody ("Oh oh oh! Oh Mr. Buggy you're so hot and so full of energy! I love it when you DUE TO BAD WORDS I CENSORE MY SENTENCE. Now don't do that kid." Buggy said to the little girl that was still crying.

And stuff like:

Doing the moonwalk backwards while juggling a pair of pebbles with the use of your tongue and you hips in the anterior. "Hey look at me kid I'm Buggy the great juggler"

The girl kept crying and crying. She laid down the floor with her panties sticking on the dirty mud of the cell floor. "Waah!" Those were the only words that came out of the little girls mouth. Tears were like sprinklers without those little drainers to make the water little ( I don't even know if my readers understand what I'm trying to say to them right now ) . Her tears blurted out of her eyes horizontally. Buggy and the red-haired kid with freckles were now very worried on how to stop the girl from crying.

"Hey do something or the witch will get pissed and kill her Mr. Buggy" The boy told Buggy in a bossy tone. He was placing his hands on buggy's cape as if he was persuading Buggy to help the blond girl/

Buggy was surprised from the boy's reaction and request. Not only did the boy beat Buggy up to a pulp like a bully with his cheap-shots in the balls but he had the nerve to ask Buggy for help after beating him up. "What! You have the nerve to ask me something after you dismembered my balls with your pathetic cheap shot kick."

The boy bent down after Buggy had finished his sentence. He went down to his knees and knelt to Buggy, tears rolled down his eyes as he begged. "I'm very sorry Mr. Buggy I...I...I'm hopeless as a big brother, I can't even cheer my little sister up...I need your help...Please...please stop her from crying...I beg of you Mr. Buggy...You're a clown right? Do something to make her smile again...I wanna see my sister smile...Please!"

The boy kept kneeling down. Buggy could now see the redness and the embarrassment the boy was going to right now. And he himself could not help but cry too. "Sniff! stop it you're making me cry..sniff okay.. sob I'll try."

Then in a few seconds later Buggy was prepared, no not prepared, DETERMINED to make the little girl back to her happiness again. First Buggy swinged his arms back-and forth as if he was marching. And looked at the little girl and smiled. "Hey kid look! It's DJ Mackey!SONGSDJ Mackey and the Best-friend bear! lalalalala! singing"

"Okay how about a joke: Do u know most pirates that have hooks always have eye patches? It's because birds sometimes poo in their eyes. Hahaha! Get it? Pooo in the eye...Hook? Hahaha (geez I suck at jokes) .

"Hey you suck Mr. Buggy!" The boy said

"Grrr!" Buggy was now very pissed. He could not stand the girl. The girl would never stop crying and it was driving Buggy and the boy nuts. "If I can't make you laugh with my jokes! I'll make you laugh the pirate way! tickle tickle tickle" Now Buggy's gone nuts. He forcefully tickled the little girl so that she would laugh (hey isn't that rape?)

SOK! The girl punched Buggy with a punch so strong that Buggy flew to the cage bars of the cell.

"Damn you you perverted clown Pirate! Don't go near my little sister!" The boy suddenly grabbed his sister by his arms and hushed him to stop crying. "BLEEE!" The boy and the girl sticked out their tongues to give Buggy a bad teaser.

"I'm in hell! Somebody kill me!" Buggy placed his hands on the railing and looked at the outside. "Hey witch! I wanna die! Please kill me now! I can't stand these kids they're a nightmare!" "Waaaah!" Buggy could not do anything to the steel bars so he lay down the floor with his but and started kicking anything on his feet randomly, he was also crying.

Then the withc suddenly appeared again. This time she was holding a big knife on her right hand. "Hihihihi! It's time for a little midnight cooking!" The witch came in closer towards them with her scary face and look.

The little kid, the little girl and Buggy all cuddled themselves and shivered from the witch's presence in the cell. She was about to open the cell door when...

**Will Buggy ever escape the clutches of this annoying children? Will Buggy ever escape the island? Will Buggy ever know the mystery of this strange island? Will Buggy ever escape the witch? Will the girl ever stop crying? Find out next in Buggy's island blues.**

Thanks for the reviews BTW!


	5. Chapter 5

**BUGGY'S ISLAND BLUES: EP 5**

**Hello! It's me again, I've been away for such a long time. Anyway, I was bored so I tried continuing this random story of mine. I was hoping to give it a good ending, or to give more sense to it, but due to the fact that this fanfic was made through random things that came out of my mind, the story only gets more confusing and mysterious in this chapter. I have changed some properties of this fanfic…and I can only say one thing as I continue on writing, kid's…Please don't ever try the things you read in here at home.**

"Head butt of desperation!" Buggy rushed forth towards the witch, he wasn't carrying any weapons, plus he was weak due to too much beating with the kids. Nevertheless, he tried his best to protect the two cuties.

Either luck was with him that time, or the witch had lost her focus due to the hunger. Buggy hit the witch good in the stomach. His spear-like attack was even powerful enough to send the witch sprawling over the floor.

Buggy crawled, even though he was able to hit the witch he was still in fatigue. He tried his best to pull himself up.

Too late, the witch was already recovering from the head butt of desperation he just gave. The witch raised the knife in her hands ready to stab the wounded clown-pirate. The children who were inside the cell cuddled each other more as they saw the horrifying expression the witch's face had.

"Kill that bitch!!" The little girl screamed…well it was only a short lived scream since her big brother had slapped her square in the face.

"Mind your language cunt!"

"Look who's talking!" The little girl gave her big brother a low-blow, she soon found him on his knees crying from the pain.

"Hellllppp!!" Buggy screamed to the two little kids, a knife's tip was already protruding from his back to his chest, skewering him alive with the witches stab. "Would you please stop fighting and help me!"

"Helllpp!!" The little boy screamed, his sister was now giving him consecutive kicks and stomps as he lay like a snail on the prison floor while holding his crotch.

More stabs kept coming towards Buggy, more kicks and stomps kept coming towards the not so cute boy.

"Hey Gretel!" The witch suddenly regarded the little girl inside the prison cell. The little girl after hearing this stopped her senseless brutality towards her big brother.

"Tag!" Said the witch, she got in close to the little girl, and both of them clapped hands.

The little girl, willingly obliged towards the evil witch's request. She then steps out of the prison cell, snaps some of her fingers to ready them in beating the clown-pirate, and puffs lot of visible smoke in her nostrils to show the upcoming fury Buggy is about to receive.

The witch on the other hand, kept twirling her bloody knife, she had stabbed Buggy with it sixteen times already, and the only thing that kept Buggy from being alive was his devil-fruit powers. But this kid right now would never be able to survive knife stabs. According to the witch's assessment, the little boy known as Hansel was an ordinary human who has never even heard of the powers of the devil-fruit before.

"Hihihihi! I'm about to have roast boy for dinner tonight!" The witch kept coming towards the poor beaten up boy with her knife. She was carrying a maniacal grin as she walked, her eyes blurted out largely, and water kept dripping from her mouth.

"Sto…stop…" Buggy mustered all the strength he could have to try and convince the witch to beat him up instead of the little boy. Then he saw Gretel (the little girl) come close to him. "You….save…save your big brother!"

"Shut your trap old man!" The girl gave Buggy a solid kick in the chin. Poor Buggy, he flew and tumbled topsy-turvy from the blow.

"What? What are you doing little girl!! She's your brother!!" Buggy was now crying, he screamed a command to the girl. But his screams were fruitless and didn't get anywhere. Well it did get him 3 fast painless stomps on his back and 2 painful kicks that hit his rib-cage by luck…or should I say bad-luck.

The little girl picked Buggy up, she grabbed the front sleeve of his pirate shirt and dragged him towards her face so that she could see his and he could see her.

The she bit his red nose.

**Will Buggy ever escape the horrors of this mysterious island? What will happen to the little kid? He doesn't have powers of the devil-fruit the same as Buggy's, how will Buggy save Hansel and Gretel…And most of all, how will Buggy beat the evil witch that plans on boiling his gonads?**

**Please review!!**


End file.
